Ether
Ether is a Cybernations alliance that was formed by Pmac627 and Evey Jane. Cybernations Forum Announcements 1. Announcement of Ether's Existence - October 30th, 2008 (DoE) 2. The Dancing Monkey Accords - October 30th, 2008 (Protectorate) 3. The Prom Night Virgins Treaty - December 4th, 2008 (ToA) 4. Major League Ethoxyethane Use Accords - December 10th, 2008 (JVA) 5. DE/Ether Optional Defense Pact - February 10th, 2009 (ODP) 6. Ether Government Promotions & Master Nick Departs (Announcement) - April 10th, 2009 Charter ''The Charter of Ether About Ether Ether's goal is to avoid unnecessary drama that tends to surface rather frequently in Cybernations. Their primary goal is to grow each other economically and develop their nations in peace. To help accomplish this task, membership is restricted with a cap. The cap is originally set at 25 members and will only be risen when the average member Nation Strength is above 16,500. This cap will most likely only be increased by 10-25 additional members. Ether holds education as one of the most powerful tools in Cybernations. Because of this, every member is required to take multiple tests on subjects varying from simple terms and abbreviations to current politics throughout Planet Bob. In addition, Ether boasts some of the most comprehensive guides on Planet Bob. Over 1 year have been put into these guides and contain information contributed by over 30 individuals and over 50 guides. All this information has been carefully presented with many visual aids and split into 6 different guides in googledocs form and PDF form. Ether also offers Planet Bob a convenient portal located on their home page with contains links to the most useful links in Cybernations. This portal also contains access to Ether's statistical page which offers long term charts to see the rise and fall of Global Radiation, Top 5% NS Mark and Top 50% NS Mark. Access to Ether's Tech Store is also provided via this portal and still in development is a specific page dedicated to calculators (from Infra cost to wonder calculations to a complete Infra Jump Calculator) for easy nation management. History of Ether Pre-Ether History Pmac627 & Evey Jane, the founders of Ether, have been friends since they began playing CN in the Fall of 2007. They rose through the ranks together of AC/DC and BDC. Both had held such positions as Senator, Triumvir, Triumvirate Adviser, Minister and Director. They departed the Black Defense Council on September 2nd, less than a week before BDC merger with 3 other alliances to form the Dark Evolution. The two floated around Planet Bob for over a month in a Micro-alliance they created named "Vampire Hunters". Ether History While Ether's Declaration of Existence was on October 30th, and the date founded (and celebrated) is listed as October 22nd, the concept of Ether has its roots as far back as June. Evey Jane and Pmac627 finally decided to make Ether officially on October 20th and by October 22nd, the alliance was officially recruiting. Master Nick was also a founding member. With little luck, by the time Ether and Dark Evolution had come to terms on a Protectorate agreement, Ether had grown from 3 members to 5. Growth was non-existent, partly due to lack of free time by its members. Then, on Ether's official 1 month anniversary (November 22nd), 6 members joined Ether, including CN veteran and long time friend of Evey Jane and Pmac, Beef Supreme. From that point on, growth has been slow but steady. On December 4th, Ether signed The Prom Night Virgins Treaty with the Federated Allies for Cultural Exchange (FACE). This was the first step in strengthening a long relationship to come. On December 10th, Ether signed Major League Ethoxyethane Use Accords with the Major League Businessmen in an effort to gain more partners among the smaller alliances of the Black Sphere. Around New Years, Ether's forums got deleted by the host for no apparent reason which caused a lot of confusion. This resulted in a month long search for a new, solid host which finally landed them under the care of member Kharcoff. Additionally, Ether upgraded to a new phorum program which has drawn nothing but compliments for all foreign ambassadors and members. However, by February MLB had shown no growth and canceled the JVA with Ether. Within a week, MLB merged into another alliance. Additionally, tensions grew between The Dark Evolution and Ether and so Ether pushed for the upgrade to an Optional Defense Pact with them in hopes of sparking better relations. This was signed on February 10th, 2009. This treaty was followed up by the signing of NOIR, a black team color bloc (ODP + Econ) which Ether assisted in founding on February 28, 2009. Tensions between Ether and The Dark Evolution continued to grow until a private conversations between the leadership of Ether, DE and FACE resulted in an argument. When word of DE's desire to cancel the ODP on Ether, Pmac627 decided to end relations with them rather than helping what he was now considering a lost cause. Ether canceled on DE, claiming "Spring Cleaning" because DE and Ether had two ODP's, the personal one and one through NOIR. With the cancellation of the ODP between them, silence developed between both alliances and a rift that will probably take a long time to overcome. The leader of DE did resign shortly after the incident, but the new leadership has been running into problems with the former government officials showing commitment to the former leader rather than the alliance. Ether has promoted its more veteran members to minister position for their continued dedication and support. They also have recently undergone a massive alliance-wide Aid Tech Drop which consisted of the 4 largest nations dropping $3,000,000 on each of 4 smaller members, then repeating the same 10 days later. Following the second drop 10 days later, the 4 smaller members returned 50 tech to each later nations and repeated yet another 10 days later. This system was interrupted by the Freak Safari War. When FACE was attacked, Ether membership was asked if they would be willing to delay the Aid Tech Drop 10 extra days. They all urged the delay to help their friends in need, thus bringing about "Operation: Freak Insurance". Ether managed to send a modest sum of $63,000,000 to FACE nations at war. On April 12th, 2009, founding member Master Nick said his goodbyes on Ether's forums. While his nation will remain in Ether under the control of his wife, he is joining the US Army IRL and will be gone for close to 4 months. Ether Treaties Ether's Wars Category: Ether Category: Alliances Category: Black team alliances